Хирано Ая
— сэйю и певица, исполнившая множество ролей в аниме, видеоиграх и рекламе. Рост 159 см, группа крови — I(0), по знаку зодиака — весы. В 2006 году озвучивала Судзумию Харухи, главного персонажа популярнейшего аниме «The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya». Эта популярность существенно помогла продвижению её собственной карьеры в Японии. Сингл «Bouken Desho Desho?», содержащий открывающую тему аниме, был распродан в первый день продаж. За эту роль в 2007 году она получила награду Tokyo Anime Awards в номинации «Лучший актёр озвучивания». Её необычная способность — менять голос от обычного, очень высокого тона до низких тонов, которые выглядят более естественными. Например, её настоящий голос очень похож на голос Микуру Асахины из аниме «The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya». Роли в аниме Сериалы ; 2001 год * Tenshi no Shippo (Обезьянка Момо) ; 2002 год * Kiddy Grade (Люмьер) ; 2003 год * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution (Минг-минг) * Tenshi no Shippo Chu! (Обезьянка Момо) ; 2004 год * Battle B-Daman (Чарат) ; 2005 год * Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits (Фелес) * Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ (Сумирэ Мисаки) * Eyeshield 21 (Мамори Анэдзаки) ; 2006 год * Busou Renkin (Махиро Муто) * Death Note (Миса Аманэ) * Doraemon: Zeusdesu Naida (Теренс Клав) * Galaxy Angel-Rune (Калуя Маджорам (Текила)) * Himawari! (Сикими) * NANA (Рэйра Сэридзава) * Renkin San-kyuu Magical? Pokaan (Пакира) * School Rumble (2 сезон) (Ёко Сасакура) * Sumomomo Momomo (Санаэ Накадзима) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Харухи Судзумия) ; 2007 год * Dragonaut -The Resonance- (Макрин Гарнет) * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (Мэй Это) * Hello Kitty: Apple Forest and the Parallel Town (Эмили) * ''Himawari!! (Сикими) * Lucky Star (Коната Идзуми, Харухи Судзумия (20 серия)) ; 2008 год * Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka (Минато Нагасэ) * Bleach: Fade to Black - Kimi no Na o Yobu (Куросаки Юзу) * Hyakko (Аюми Нономура) * Kemeko Deluxe! (Накамура) * Linebarrels of Iron (Кудзё Миу) * Mokke (Рэйко Нагисава (23 серия)) * Moegaku 5 (Мэгами-сама) * Macross Frontier (Мена Рошан) * Niju Menso no Musume (Тидзуко Микамо) * Zettai Karen Children (Каору Акаси) ; 2009 год * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Дэндэ) * Fairy Tail (Люси) * Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! (Рона Элмо, репортёр) * Jewelpet (Гарнет) * Maria Holic (Сидзу Сидо) * Nyoroon Churuya-san (Харухи Судзумия) * Queen's Blade (Нанаэль) * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Саша, Афина) * Suzumiya Haruhi-chan no Yuuutsu (Харухи Судзумия) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2-й сезон) (Харухи Судзумия) * White Album (Юки Морикава) ; 2010 год * Black Butler 2 (Ханна) * Blood Jewel (Ёсидзуми Кадзуко) * Jewelpet Twinkle (Гарнет) * Kimi ni Todoke (Уме Курумидзава) * Nurarihyon no Mago (Кана Иэнага) * Seikon no Qwaser (Екатерина Кураэ) ; 2012 год * Girls und Panzer (Алиса) ; 2013 год * Miyakawa-ke no Kuufuku (Коната Идзуми) OVA * Bungaku Shōjo - Kyō no Oyatsu~Hatsukoi~ ('Миу Асакура') * ''Bungaku Shōjo ('Миу Асакура') * ''Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Toki (Сара) * Itsudatte My Santa! (Маи) * Lucky Star OVA (Коната Идзуми) * Lupin the Third: GREEN vs. RED (Юкико) * Hoshi no Umi no Amuri (Фемина Новим) * Kawa no Hikari (Ванко) Озвучка в играх * Eternal Sonata (Полька) * Eyeshield 21 MAX DEVILPOWER! (Мамори Анэдзаки) * Eyeshield 21 Playing American Football! Ya! Ha! (Мамори Анэдзаки) * Eyeshield 21 Portable Edition (Мамори Анэдзаки) * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo’s Dungeon (Сирма) * Finalist (Хонока Сэридзава) * Galaxy Angel II (Калуя Маджорам (Текила)) * Haruhi Suzumiya series as Харухи Судзумия: ** The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya (PSP) ** The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya (PS2) ** The Excitement of Haruhi Suzumiya (Wii) ** The Parallel of Haruhi Suzumiya (Wii) ** The Series of Haruhi Suzumiya (NDS) * Himekishi Monogatari -Princess Blue- (Юна) * Lucky Star no Mori (Коната Идзуми) * Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai (Коната Идзуми) * Luminous Arc (Люcия) * Memories Off 6: T-wave (Тиса Хакосаки) * Nana: Subete wa Daimaou no Omichibiki!? (Рэйра Сэризава) * Sigma Harmonics (Неон Цукиёми) * Sumomomo Momomo: The Strongest Bride on Earth (Санаэ Накадзима) * Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! (Каору Акаси) * Tenshi no Shippo (Обезьянка Момо) * Yakuza 4 (Хана) Вокал в аниме * Akane-Iro ni Somaru Saka — Ai Koko Kara, Mezamenai Wish… (ED) * Nijuu Mensou no Musume — Unnamed World (ED) * Eyeshield 21 — Run to Win! (ED4) * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! — A Happy Life (ED2) * Galaxy Angel Rune — Uchuu de Koi wa ☆ Ru-run Run (OP) * Himawari!! — Kirakira~Shikimi (ED2) * Hyakko — Namida Namida Namida (ED) * Lucky Star — Motteke! Sailor Fuku (OP) * My Santa — Kimi Kara Onegai (ED) * Queen's Blade: Rurō no Senshi — Omoide to Yakusoku (ED) * Renkin 3-kyuu Magical? Pokahn — Shichaimashou suggestive (ED3) * Zettai Karen Children — Zettai love×love Sengen!! , Datte Daihonmei, Soushunfu (ED1,ED2,ED4) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya — Bouken desho desho?, Hare Hare Yukai (OP,ED) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya — Lost my music, God knows… (12 серия) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya TV2 — Super driver, Tomare! (OP,ED) * Suzumiya Haruhi-chan no Yuuutsu — Imamade no Arasuji (OP) * Death Note - Misa no uta (25 серия) Синглы * Ashita no Prism (2006) * Bouken Desho Desho (2006) * Hare Hare Yukai (2006) * Breakthrough (2006) * Saikyo Pare Parade (2006) * Character Mini Album Vol.4 — Etou Mei (2006) * Suzumiya Haruhi no Tsumeawase (2006) * LOVE★GUN (2007) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Character Song, Vol. 1 (2007) * Lucky Star Ending Theme Collection ~Aru Hi no Karaoke Box~ (2007) * List of Lucky Star character: Vol.1 Konata Izumi (2007) * Lucky Star Character Song Vol. 010 Mune Pettan Girls (2007) * Neophilia (2007) * Motteke! Sailor Fuku (2007) * MonStAR (2007) * Motteke! Sailor Fuku Re-Mix001 (2008) * Namida NAMIDA Namida (2008) * Unnamed world (2008) * Namida (2008) * Set me Free (2009) * Super Driver (2009) * Hysteric Barbie (2010) Альбомы * RIOT GIRL (2008) * Speed Star (2009) * FRAGMENTS (2012) Другие проекты В 2013 участвует в постановке мюзикла по роману Виктора Гюго "Отверженные" (Les Misérables) на японском языке, в котором исполняет роль Эпонины . Ссылки * Официальный сайт. * Профиль на Lantis. Примечания